


jealously is just love and hate at the same time

by tazernkaner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, jealous ex boyfriends, just a small thing inspired by a tumblr post, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazernkaner/pseuds/tazernkaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see you'll flirt with just about anyone"</p><p>           Jonny glares down at his phone for a moment with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He looks back up to the girl in front of him, not listening to what she's saying, and then let's his eyes search around the room for Patrick. He spots him, leaning against the bar, staring straight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealously is just love and hate at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I have about 3 other long Kane/Toews fics in the work and then I saw a post on tumblr with 'jealous messages' and this came from that. join me on tumblr, same username tazernakaner - because i have like no friends that will discuss hockey with me. :)

_I see you'll flirt with just about anyone_

 

          Jonny glares down at his phone for a moment with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He looks back up to the girl in front of him, not listening to what she's saying, and then let's his eyes search around the room for Patrick. He spots him, leaning against the bar, staring straight back.

 

            _I'm allowed to have conversations with people_ Jonny texts back and then watches until Patrick looks down at his phone. His face darkens into a deeper scowl before he looks up and glares back.

 

           If Jonny weren't so fucking pissed he'd have to laugh at the irony of the situation. He's also being a huge dick to Anna - Amy? - because she's still talking and looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Even if he had been interested in her before - which he hadn't - it would definitely be replaced by his absolute hatred for Patrick Kane at this moment.

 

            His phone vibrates again and he gives it a quick glance before throwing an obnoxious eye roll in Patrick's direction.

 

               _She's hot, don't you think?_

 

             If Jonny steps back and looks at her objectively he can't acknowledge that yeah, she's an attractive girl. Not really his type, though, but he's not going to say that to Patrick.

 

_Yeah_

 

            He knows the simplicity of the text will drive Patrick insane, he doesn't even have to look over Anna/Amy's shoulder at him to know. It's only seconds later that he gets another reply and he smugly pictures Patrick fuming.

 

_When's the wedding?_

 

          Jonny snorts and then slides his phone into his pocket. "Do you need another drink?" He asks Anna/Amy as politely as he can, hoping there's no leftover hiss from the stress Patrick is giving him. She smiles, nods and offers up what she's drinking. Jonny ducks out, telling her he'll be right back. On the way to the bar his phone vibrates twice against his leg and he can't help but smirk. Patrick is so easy to rile up.

 

            _You gonna invite me? I'm your best friend, remember?_ And then _think she can suck dick like me?_

 

          Jonny's a pretty patient guy but Patrick's always had a special talent for wearing it thin. He keeps ignoring him and opts to return to Anna/Amy with their drinks. She falls back into the same conversation - picking up from where she left off about her double major or something. Jonny sips his beer and nods or hums at the appropriate times, trying to not focus on the near constant buzzing in his pocket.

 

            If he weren't such a glutton for punishment he'd probably turn it off. He's never been good at ignoring Patrick, either, then again.

 

             Eventually he excuses himself from her, a lame excuse that he doesn't even put much thought into. She looks disappointed but he doesn't dwell on it.

 

           He orders another beer and then finds a seat by the bar. He can feel Patrick watching him from the other side of the room still, his eyes glaring daggers into his back. He gives in and checks the messages, all punctuated with jealousy and a stink of desperation.

 

          _You broke up with me, idiot._  Jonny clicks send and looks down, positive that whatever reaction Patrick gives to that will only make things worse.

 

         _Yeah well maybe seeing your ass in those pants is making me regret it._ It's just like Patrick to say things like that.

 

_Are you drunk?_

 

        _Yeah, you?_

 

_Yeah._

 

_Bathroom?_

      Jonny looks up at Patrick again with a questioning expression. His heart is thumping against his chest, there's a lump in his throat. He wants to be mad at Patrick for doing this to him - he broke his fucking heart for fucks sake - but right now all of those feelings are replaced with a yearning want that's settled in the pit of his belly.

 

           He doesn't bother responding to the text, just gives one firm nod. Patrick stands straight and smiles, a clear indication that he received Jonny's answer and starts heading towards the back door.

  
           He's not sure how this became his life but somehow at the end of the night he ends up in a bathroom stall with Patrick's mouth around his dick. He'll probably regret it in the morning but that's tomorrow's problem. Right now he's happy to slot back into the ease he shares with Patrick. As much as he wants to be mad, he knows their breakup wasn't really either one of their faults. More so just shitty circumstances and the pressure of the life they fit into. They don't work on so many levels but... For tonight he's happy to take whatever he can get. 


End file.
